1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor for conveying a sheet and an image forming apparatus including the conveyor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus configured to perform various processes on a sheet are widely used. Such an apparatus may comprise a mechanism configured to switch a conveyance path and/or a conveyance direction of a sheet according to a type of process performed on a sheet.
For example, a certain image forming apparatus comprises a conveyance mechanism configured to switch a conveyance path of a sheet using an electromagnetic solenoid. The electromagnetic solenoid is a relatively expensive component and does not meet demands on cost reduction in production. Furthermore, operating sound of the electromagnetic solenoid is inappropriate for an apparatus used in an area where quiet environment is required.
An improved image forming apparatus comprises a roller and a claw. This image forming apparatus switches a conveyance direction of a sheet while nipping the sheet between the roller and the claw. According to the principle of this image forming apparatus, the above mentioned drawbacks of the electromagnetic solenoid are solved.
The nip between the roller and the claw, however, may damage the sheet (particularly damage to a formed image) although the improved image forming apparatus has advantages of reduction in production cost and silence.